Di Sampingmu
by Kiyomizu Harumi
Summary: Luhan bersyukur terbangun tengah malam jika berakhir ia dapat menyatakan perasaannya di bawah langit penuh bintang seperti ini. Hunhan. Songfic: Kimi no Tonari ni by ZAQ.


Kiyomizu Harumi present

Cast:

EXO

Pair: HunHan

.

.

.

 **START**

.

.

.

"Uungh.." Gumaman penuh rasa kantuk keluar dari bibir ranum Luhan. Pemuda manis itu terdiam beberapa saat, mengumpulkan kesadarannya sehabis tidur sepanjang—tunggu, Luhan mengernyitkan kening ketika dirasanya tidak ada cahaya yang keluar dari jendela. Ia segera melirik ke arah jam dinding dan memekik pelan karena melihat jarum pendek maupun jarum panjang menuju angka 12 yang menandakan waktu _tengah malam._

Luhan bergidik ngeri. Ia teringat akan perkataan Baekhyun beberapa waktu lalu, _"Jika kau terbangun sekitar jam 11 sampai jam 1 malam, itu berarti ada hantu yang mengawasimu."._ Ia juga mengingat reaksi dirinya yang menganggap itu hanya bualan semata, padahal batinnya sudah menjerit ketakutan. Ah, kalau begini, Luhan jadi menyesal telah menganggap remeh perkataan Baekhyun. Bagaimana jika ada hantu yang diam-diam sedang mengawasinya sekarang?

 _Tidak._ Luhan menelan ludahnya pelan. _Kau harus berani, Luhan. Kau kan' calon mahasiswa. Jangan takut hanya dengan hal-hal semacam itu!_

Pemuda manis itu pun mencoba untuk tertidur lagi. Detik berlalu, hanya ada suara mendengkur di dalam kamar yang ditempati 3 orang—Luhan, Yixing, dan Minseok—tersebut. Luhan memejamkan matanya, namun tubuhnya terus menerus mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Ia tidak bisa tertidur. Sang pemuda belum menyerah, ia mencoba tidur dengan menghitung rusa yang melompat sekarang. 1 rusa, 2 rusa, 3 rusa, 4 rusa..

520 rusa. Luhan sudah menghitung hingga 520 rusa dan ia masih belum tertidur, bahkan mengantuk pun tidak. Ia pun bangun lagi dari posisi tidurnya dengan raut wajah kesal. Melirik kedua sahabatnya yang masih tertidur pulas, Luhan memberanikan diri untuk keluar dari kamarnya. Ia pun turun dari kasur dan berjalan dengan jinjit agar tidak membangunkan Unicorn manis(?) dan Baozi imut(?). Setelah sampai di depan pintu kamar, Luhan membukanya dengan pelan dan langsung menyelipkan tubuhnya. Sebelum menutup kembali pintu kamarnya, ia memeriksa sahabatnya dan menghela nafas lega ketika mendapati keduanya masih tertidur lelap.

" _Jaljayo.._ " Bisiknya dengan senyum kecil, sebelum menutup pintu kamar dengan pelan. Luhan berbalik, dan seketika ia menyesal telah memilih untuk keluar kamar. Karena keadaan di luar kamar justru lebih menyeramkan! Sepi, gelap, dan hening. Jika di kamarnya tadi setidaknya ada suara mendengkur kedua sahabatnya, di luar kamar Luhan tidak mendengar suara apapun. Benar-benar hening. Luhan merutuk kepada dirinya yang tidak membawa _handphone_. Ia terlalu malas untuk masuk kembali ke kamarnya hanya untuk mengambil ponsel. Luhan akhirnya memilih berjalan ke tangga dan turun ke lantai bawah.

Di tangga, Luhan meningkatkan kewaspadaannya dalam berjalan. Ia harus ekstra hati-hati jika tidak mau tersandung dan berakhir terjatuh. Kegelapan tidak mendukungnya, Luhan hanya mencebikkan bibirnya imut. Saat di tangga terakhir, Luhan melompat dengan wajah riang.

Kekanakan sekali.

Menghela nafas karena ternyata keadaan di lantai bawah sama saja dengan di lantai atas, Luhan berjalan ke arah dapur. Beruntung posisi dapur dan tangga tidak terlalu jauh, sehingga tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Luhan untuk menemukannya. Sampai di dapur, Luhan meraba dinding guna mencari sakelar dan langsung menekan bagian bawah ketika berhasil menemukannya. Ia bergumam, "Akhirnya terang juga.", ketika lampu dapur menyala.

Luhan melihat sekeliling dapur dengan seksama dan memutuskan membuat minuman hangat. Mama-nya selalu mengatakan jangan makan ketika di atas jam 7 malam jika tidak mau gemuk. Ia pun selalu menurut karena tidak mau merubah bentuk tubuhnya yang —kata Baekhyun— montok.

Dasar anak gadis.

Pemuda yang —katanya— manly tersebut pun membuka lemari dapur dan melihat-lihat isinya dengan susah payah. Mengapa susah payah? Tentu saja karena lemari dapur tersebut tinggi. Dan Luhan harus melompat-lompat untuk melihat bagian atas isi lemari dapur. Ya, perjuangannya tidak sia-sia karena ia menemukan bungkus besar betuliskan merk kopi. Luhan segera mencapainya, dengan susah payah pula.

Manik rusanya berbinar menatap bungkusan besar tersebut. Luhan tidak memedulikan kertas yang menempel di bungkusan besar itu walaupun ia dapat membaca tulisan di kertas tersebut 'Don't touch! Milik KIM MINSEOK.' Pemuda manis itu langsung membukanya dan mengambil 1 sachet. Setelah berjuang susah payah lagi untuk mengembalikan bungkusan besar tersebut, Luhan menyeduh kopinya.

Sembari menyeduh, ia menelawang pada pikirannya sendiri. Kemarin adalah hari pengumuman kelulusan kelas 12 SM High School. Luhan masih mengingat betapa gembira dirinya setelah mendapati namanya dinyatakan lulus, bahkan sampai sekarang ia masih tidak menyangka. Begitupun dengan kesebelas temannya yang juga lulus. Ya, kemarin adalah hari bahagia untuknya beserta sahabat-sahabatnya.

Namun, kelulusan sekolah selalu di akhiri dengan perpisahan. Dan Luhan **SANGAT** membenci perpisahan. Ia teringat akan perkataan Yifan tentang rencananya berkuliah di Kanada, Tao dan Yixing akan kembali ke Qingdao dan Changsa untuk melanjutkan ke bangku kuliah, sementara tujuh lainnya memilih berkuliah di sini, Seoul. Bagaimana dengan Luhan?

Luhan mengembalikan perhatiannya pada kopi hangatnya. Ia tersenyum kecil, lalu meniup minuman itu pelan guna mengurangi panas. Setelah dirasanya sudah cukup dingin, ia meminum minuman favoritnya itu dan wajahnya berubah menjadi cerah setelah merasakan kopinya itu. Namun, setelahnya ia tercenung. _Sekarang apa yang bisa aku lakukan?_

Luhan tiba-tiba teringat akan pintu besar yang jika dibuka akan terlihat pemandangan luar—balkon rumah ini. Chanyeol tadi mengatakan, pemandangan langit yang bisa dilihat dari balkon sangat indah. Ia dan para sahabatnya sudah berniat untuk begadang dan menonton bintang-bintang dari balkon namun apa daya mereka terlalu lelah setelah bermain dan berjalan-jalan—merayakan kelulusan mereka. Kedua belas pemuda tersebut juga sepakat menginap selama seminggu di rumah besar yang dimiliki oleh keluarga Chanyeol. Pemuda tinggi itu berkata rumah ini kosong karena keluarga bibinya yang seharusnya tinggal disini pindah ke Jepang selama 2 tahun karena pekerjaan. Dan disinilah kedua belas pemuda yang bersahabat itu berada.

 _Baiklah. Ayo kita ke balkon. Mungkin langitnya sedang cerah sehingga bintang-bintang terlihat sekarang._ Luhan langsung menaiki tangga setelah mematikan lampu dapur sambil membawa kopinya. Kali ini Luhan harus 100x lebih berhati-hati dibandingkan saat ia menuruni tangga tadi. Ia tidak mau satu tetes pun dari kopinya terbuang sia-sia, oke?

Ketika ia sampai di lantai atas, Luhan kembali bergidik ngeri karena kegelapan dan hening yang mencekam. Ia pun berjalan dengan pelan menuju pintu besar di ujung lorong dengan pelan. Mulutnya terus menggumamkan, "Tolong jangan ganggu aku.. Tolong jangan ganggu aku.." seakan-akan itu adalah mantra pengusir hantu. Setiap suara yang didengar, baik itu angin atau sesuatu, ia akan berjalan semakin cepat. Kali ini ia bahkan tidak mempedulikan kopinya. Ternyata minuman favoritnya masih kalah dibandingkan dengan sifat penakutnya itu.

Ketika si pemuda rusa itu sampai di depan pintu besar tersebut, ia hanya terdiam sambil menatap gagang pintu. Entah kenapa.. jantungnya berdebar kencang. Luhan yakin debaran tersebut bukan karena rasa takutnya lalu.. apa?

Ia menghela nafas sebelum membuka pintu dengan pelan. Dan selanjutnya ia terpaku. Bukan karena panorama indah di langit. Bukan. Tetapi karena punggung lebar yang sedang menatap ke atas. Luhan memang tidak melihat wajahnya dari belakang. Namun, ia mengenal jelas siapa itu. Lebih pendek dari Chanyeol dan Yifan. Namun lebih tinggi dari Jongin, Joonmyeon, ataupun Jongdae.

"Sehunna..."

.

.

 _[Tak berkata apapun, aku menghadap ke punggungmu]_

 _[Apa yang harus aku katakan]_

 _[Walaupun aku menyukaimu, aku tak memiliki alasan]_

 _[(Tapi) Aku selalu berdalih karena tidak memiliki keberanian]_

 _._

 _._

Luhan terpaku. Matanya terus menatap si pemuda di depannya. Sepertinya Sehun tidak menyadari keberadaan Luhan di belakangnya. Biarlah. Luhan tidak peduli. Yang penting ia bisa menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu bersama Sehun sebelum.. mereka berpisah.

Lagi. Ia kembali merasakan sesak di dadanya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Apa yang harus ia katakan? Kata 'Aku menyukaimu' memang sangat mudah diucapkan tapi susah jika tidak memiliki keberanian.

Seperti dirinya.

Oh Sehun adalah pemuda yang disukai Xi Luhan. Mereka cukup dekat. Sahabat namun seperti sepasang kekasih. Sering menghabiskan waktu bersama dibandingkan yang lain. Tak jarang mereka melakukan _skinship_ seperti berpegangan tangan, merangkul, ataupun ciuman.

Jika kau berpikir mereka melakukan _lips-to-lips_ , kau salah. Karena nyatanya mereka melakukan ciuman di pipi dan di dahi. Dan yang mencium selalu.. Sehun. Luhan, sekali lagi, ia bahkan tidak memiliki keberanian untuk menyatakan perasaannya, bagaimana mungkin ia berani untuk mencium Sehun walau hanya di pipi?

Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Yixing, Minseok, dan Tao selalu mengatakan Sehun menyukainya. Namun, ia selalu menepis karena tidak ingin berharap terlalu banyak. Chanyeol, Jongin, Joonmyeon, Jongdae, dan Yifan juga mengatakan hal yang sama. Luhan tidak memedulikan ucapan mereka karena menganggap perkataan mereka berlima adalah candaan.

Luhan berpikir terlalu dalam sehingga tidak menyadari Sehun telah menyadari kehadirannya.

.

.

 _["Ketika aku melihat sekumpulan bintang-bintang]_

 _[Aku mendengar suara yang berkelap-kelip."]_

 _[Hampir mirip dengan sayup-sayup perasaan]_

 _[Jika itu denganmu aku dapat membaginya]_

.

.

"Luhan! Kenapa kau diam saja disitu? Sini!" Sapa Sehun dengan semangat.

Luhan terkejut, tersadar dari lamunannya. Lalu, ia tersenyum dan menghampiri Sehun untuk kemudian menatap langit. Indah. Cantik. Mengagumkan. Dan beberapa kata lain yang dapat menggambarkan bagaimana keindahan panorama bintang-bintang.

Sehun tersenyum melihat Luhan yang terkagum-kagum, "Indah, bukan? Yang dikatakan Chanyeol memang benar adanya."

"Ya.."

Lalu, hening di antara mereka berdua. Tidak ada yang memulai percakapan. Luhan tidak berinisiatif karena tidak tahu harus memulai dengan topik apa. Begitu juga dengan Sehun. Karena biasanya yang selalu memulai pembicaraan di antara mereka berdua adalah Luhan. Sehun tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

Kenapa mereka berdua menjadi canggung begini?

"Kau.. tidak bisa tidur?" Pada akhirnya, Sehun yang memulai percakapan. Ia merasa.. tidak rela jika hanya berdiam-diaman dengan Luhan. Sehun ingin selalu mendengar suara lembut Luhan.

Luhan mengangkat kepalanya, menatap wajah Sehun beberapa saat lalu menggeleng pelan. "Aku terbangun lalu tidak bisa tidur lagi. Jadi, aku membuat kopi." Ucapnya sambil menyesap gelas berisi kopinya.

Sehun bahkan baru menyadari Luhan membawa segelas kopi karena pandangannya terlalu tertuju pada wajah manis Luhan.

"Kau ini... Jangan terlalu banyak meminum kafein. Bisa membahayakan kesehatanmu, tahu?"

Luhan mengangguk lalu tersenyum, "Kenapa jadi kau yang lebih cerewet di sini, Oh Sehun?"

Keduanya tertawa bersama. Lalu mereka terdiam.

.

.

 _[Kepingan cinta sekarang menjadi satu]_

.

.

"Sehunna."

"Luhan."

Keduanya terdiam beberapa saat lalu tertawa lagi.

"Kau duluan saja, Lu." Ucap Sehun sambil tetap tertawa geli.

"Tidak, kau duluan saja, Hunna." Jawab Luhan sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Tidak.. Kau duluan saja."

"Kau saja."

"Kau."

"Kau."

"Ada apa denganmu, Lu? Biasanya kau selalu memaksaku agar kau bicara duluan."

"Kau juga, Sehun! Biasanya kau tidak mau mengalah denganku, bukan?"

"Makanya, sekarang aku mengalah padamu. Eits!" Sehun menghentikan Luhan ketika pemuda cantik itu membuka mulutnya, " _Ladies first."_ Ucap Sehun dengan terkekeh.

" _Mwo?!_ Apa maksudmu, Sehun?!" Amuk Luhan sambil memukul-mukul lengan Sehun. Sehun hanya tertawa kencang.

"Sudah. Apa yang ingin kau katakan, Lu?" Tanya Sehun.

Luhan hanya terdiam.

.

.

 _[Walau ku hiasi dengan kalimat murahan pun]_

 _[Aku mungkin tidak akan mencapai dirimu]_

 _[Tapi kalau aku masih tidak mengatakan apapun, kau]_

 _[mungkin akan menghilang]_

.

.

 _Sekarang, Luhan. Katakan sebelum kau menyesal._ Batin Luhan. Namun, ia tetap terdiam.

Tidak tahu harus memulai darimana.

Sehun yang menyadari keterdiaman Luhan bertanya, "Luhan? Kau marah padaku?"

"Huh? Ah, tidak!" Jawab Luhan dengan cepat.

"Baguslah." Sehun tersenyum lega. "Lalu? Ada apa?"

Luhan terdiam lagi. Ia menunduk, tidak berani menatap Sehun. Saat ia ingin menyatakan perasaan, keberaniannya selalu menghilang. Namun, jika ia tidak mengatakannya.. Luhan tahu ia akan menyesal.

Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Terlalu gugup. _Ayolah, Lu.._

'Aku menyukaimu, Sehun.' Hanya 3 kata, 1 kalimat. Namun, Luhan selalu tidak berani. Sahabat-sahabatnya memberi saran agar ia memberi surat cinta saja, tapi Luhan menolak. Luhan tahu Sehun selalu membuang surat cinta yang diberikan para penggemarnya. Lagipula.. jika ia harus membuat surat cinta, bukankah Luhan harus menulis kata-kata romantis?

Luhan tidak mau karena Luhan tahu itu bukanlah hal yang disukai Sehun.

Pada akhirnya, hanya ada satu cara. Menyatakan perasaannya secara langsung. Luhan menghela nafas pelan. Mengumpulkan seluruh keberaniannya.

Sehun menatap Luhan terus menerus, khawatir dengan pemuda manis di sampingnya ini. "Hei.. Ada apa, hm?" Tanya Sehun sambil memegang tangan kiri Luhan dengan lembut. Luhan masih terdiam. Debaran jantungnya makin menjadi karena Sehun mengelus punggung tangan mungilnya dengan ibu jari pemuda tampan tersebut.

"Sehun—"

.

.

 _[Seperti bintang itu]_

.

.

"Ah, bintang jatuh!" Seru Sehun menghentikan ucapan Luhan. Pemuda tampan itu tersenyum lebar lalu menoleh ke arah sampingnya, "Lu, bukankah kau selalu mengatakan ingin melihat bintang jatuh, hm?"

Luhan tidak menjawab. Ia terlalu sibuk menatap bintang jatuh yang lewat dengan cepat. Ketika ia teringat mitos bahwa bintang jatuh dapat mengabulkan permohonan, ia membatin,

 _Semoga kami dapat terus bersama.._

'Kami' yang dimaksud Luhan adalah ia dan kesebelas sahabatnya. Namun, Luhan juga mengartikan 'Kami' adalah dirinya dan.. Luhan melirik pemuda di sampingnya diam-diam. Lalu, ia menghela nafasnya dan menatap langit penuh taburan bintang di atasnya.

Melihat bintang sambil bergandengan tangan bersama orang yang ia cintai adalah hal yang selalu di impikannya...

.

.

 _[Sekarang dimana kau menangis?]_

 _[Bagaimana caraku agar bisa membuatmu tertawa?]_

 _[Aku ingin menghubungkan semua titik dan menjadikannya rasi bintang]_

 _[Dengan jari-jari itu]_

.

 _._

...tapi tidak akan sempurna jika hubungannya dengan Sehun masih dalam tahap teman.

Luhan ingin bersama Sehun. Ia ingin menjadi seseorang yang berharga di hidup pemuda tampan tersebut. Ia ingin menjadi seseorang yang dapat menjadi sandaran Sehun ketika pemuda tersebut merasa lelah. Ia ingin menjadi seseorang yang dapat membuat Sehun tersenyum lembut. Tapi, bisakah?

Luhan kembali menatap tangannya yang masih di pegang erat oleh Sehun. Ibu jari Sehun masih terus mengelus punggung tangannya. Tak jarang Sehun meremas tangannya dengan gemas. Luhan kembali gugup namun ia sudah memutuskan untuk mengatakannya sekarang. Apapun jawaban yang di berikan Sehun, Luhan tidak peduli. Ia hanya ingin merasa lega karena sudah menyatakan perasaannya.

"Aku menyukaimu, Sehun.."

Terucap. Kalimat yang selalu ingin Luhan katakan akhirnya keluar dari mulutnya. Rasanya ada beban yang terangkat dari bahunya. Sekarang tinggal jawabannya. Luhan melirik Sehun dengan gugup. Dilihatnya, Sehun hanya terdiam menatapnya kembali. Luhan langsung mengalihkan pandangannya, malu untuk menatap Sehun.

"Seharusnya aku yang mengatakannya..." Gumam Sehun dengan pelan. Terlalu pelan sampai Luhan tidak bisa mendengarnya. Luhan hanya menatapnya bingung, "Kau bilang apa, Sehun? Aku tidak mendengarnya."

Sehun tersenyum kecil, meremas tangan Luhan sebelum melepaskannya dan berjalan menuju pintu.

.

.

 _[Bukan saling membelakangi punggung]_

 _[Berbaliklah ke arah sini]_

 _._

 _._

Luhan hanya menatap punggung lebar Sehun. Ia terdiam di tempatnya, tidak menyusul Sehun. Lebih tepatnya tidak berani.

Dia.. ditolak?

Luhan menunduk lalu menghela nafas pelan. Ia tidak menangis, sungguh. Luhan sudah menyiapkan dirinya dengan baik. Ia juga tidak berharap terlalu tinggi selama ini dan Luhan bersyukur. Karena jika ia berpikir bahwa Sehun menyukainya juga, ia mungkin akan menangis karena nyatanya ia telah ditolak.

 _Sudahlah, Lu. Yang penting ia telah mengetahui perasaanmu, kan?_ Batinnya dengan tenang. Ia menghela nafas sekali lagi sebelum tersenyum. Bukan senyum paksa. Senyumnya menandakan ia merasa lega.

"Ayo."

 _Eh?_ Luhan mengangkat kepalanya bingung. Dan ia semakin bingung ketika melihat Sehun tengah tersenyum lembut dengan sedikit rona merah di wajah tampannya. "S-sehun?"

"Kau bisa kedinginan jika di luar terlalu lama, Sayang."

Luhan melebarkan matanya, menatap Sehun dengan tidak percaya. Kenapa...?

"Aku mencintaimu, Luhan." Ucap Sehun dengan lantang. Sorot matanya lembut namun menunjukkan keseriusan. Rona merah masih hinggap di wajahnya bahkan bertambah. Ia tidak percaya Luhan juga memiliki rasa yang sama dengannya.

Begitu juga dengan Luhan. Ia masih terdiam menatap Sehun dengan tidak percaya. Perlahan, ia tersenyum lembut dan rona merah juga menghampiri wajahnya. Ia pun menyusul Sehun dengan cepat dan Sehun segera mengaitkan jari-jemari mereka berdua.

 _[Dan kemudian aku ingin berjalan di sampingmu]_

 **END**


End file.
